Quartermaine family
The Quartermaine family is a fictional family on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Family Members: First Generation: *Edward Quartermaine *Unknown man (deceased) Second Generation: *Alan Quartermaine Sr. (deceased) *'Tracy Quartermaine' *Bradley Ward (deceased) *James "Jimmy Lee" Holt *Alexandria "Alex" Quartermaine (deceased) Third Generation: *Antoinette "Skye" Chandler-Quartermaine *'Alan "A.J." Quartermaine Jr.' *Jason Morgan (deceased) *Robert "Franco" Frank (deceased) *Emily Quartermaine (deceased) *Edward "Ned" Ashton *Dillon Quartermaine *Justus Ward (deceased) *Faith Ward *Unknown woman *Rebecca Holt Fourth Generation: *Lila Alcazar *'Michael Corinthos III' *Jacob "Jake" Spencer (deceased) *'Daniel Morgan' *Lauren Frank *Brook Lynn Ashton *Maya Ward Family Tree: Edward Quartermaine * m. Lila Morgan 19??-1983 (deceased 2004) ** c. Alan Quartermaine Sr. (deceased 2007) *** m. Monica Bard 1978-1990 **** c. Alan "A.J." Quartermaine Jr. (born 1979) ***** a. Caroline "Carly" Benson ****** c. Michael Corinthos III (born 1997) {adopted by Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr.} ***** m. Caroline "Carly" Benson 1999-2000 ***** m. Courtney Matthews 2002-2005 (deceased 2006) *** a. Susan Moore (deceased 1983) **** c. Jason Morgan (born 1981, deceased 2012) {adopted by Monica Bard} ***** m. Brenda Barrett 2002-2003 ***** m. Courtney Matthews 2003-2004 (deceased 2006) ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2003) ***** a. Elizabeth Webber ****** c. Jacob "Jake" Spencer (born 2007, deceased 2011) ***** m. Samantha "Sam" McCall 2011-2012 ****** c. Daniel Morgan (born 2012) **** c. Robert "Franco" Frank (born 1981, deceased 2012) {stolen at birth} ***** a. Unknown woman ****** c. Lauren Frank *** m. Lucy Coe 1990-1991 *** m. Monica Bard 1991-2007 **** c. Emily Quartermaine (deceased 2007) ***** m. Alexander "Zander" Smith 2003 (deceased 2004) ***** m. Nikolas Cassadine 2004-2005 *** a. Adoption **** c. Antoinette "Skye" Chandler-Quartermaine {adopted} ***** m. Thomas "Tom" Cudahy 1988-1989 ***** m. Jonathan Kinder 1995-1996 ***** m. Benjamin "Ben" Davidson 1998-1999 (deceased 2004) ***** m. Jasper "Jax" Jacks 2002-2003 ***** a. Lorenzo Alcazar (deceased 2007) ****** c. Lila Alcazar (born 2006) ** c. Tracy Quartermaine *** m. Lawrence "Larry" Ashton divorced **** c. Edward "Ned" Ashton ***** m. Dawn Winthrop 1990 (deceased 1991) ***** m. Jennifer "Jenny" Eckert 1992-1993 ***** m. Lois Cerullo 1994-1995 ***** m. Katherine Bell 1994 ***** m. Lois Cerullo 1995-1996 ****** c. Brook Lynn Ashton (born 1996) ***** m. Chloe Morgan 1999-2000 (deceased 2001) **** a. Unknown man ***** c. Unnamed child (deceased) {aborted} *** m. Mitchell "Mitch" Williams 1979-1980 *** m. Paul Hornsby Sr. 1992-1993 **** c. Dillon Quartermaine (born 1992) ***** m. Georgianna "Georgie" Jones 2006 (deceased 2007) ***** a. Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2006) {aborted} *** m. Gino Soleito Sr. 1996-1997 (deceased 1997) *** m. Gino Soleito Sr. 1997 (deceased 1997) *** m. Lucas Lorenzo "Luke" Spencer Sr. 2005-2010 *** m. Lucas Lorenzo "Luke" Spencer Sr. 2010-2011 *** m. Anthony Zacchara 2012 (deceased 2012) * a. Mary Mae Ward (deceased 1996) ** c. Bradley Ward (deceased 1974) *** m. Isobel Ward dissolved **** c. Justus Ward (deceased 2006) **** c. Faith Ward ***** a. Unknown man ****** c. Maya Ward ******* m. Ethan Lovett 2010-2011 **** c. Unknown woman * a. Beautrice LeSeur (deceased) ** c. James "Jimmy Lee" Holt {given up for adoption} *** m. Celia Quartermaine divorced *** m. Charity Gatlin 1985- **** c. Rebecca Holt * m. Lila Morgan 1983-2004 (deceased 2004) * m. Heather Grant 2004 Unknown man (deceased) * m. Unknown woman dissolved (deceased) ** c. Alexandria "Alex" Quartermaine (deceased 1981) Category:General Hospital families